Morning Surprise
by Darktiger2
Summary: When Leo gets hit by a wierd beam, the turtles find themselves in a wave of trouble when they wake up the next morning to find their elder brother is a kid! What are they gonna do? Especially since the Shredder's planning something...COMPLETE
1. The Red Beam

Another story. Smile.  
  
Umm...this one's a bit weird. It's kind of like an AU, but not really. Basically it takes place after Episode 32: Secret Origins, Part 1.  
  
Umm....just forget that the rest of the episodes ever happened, 'kay?  
  
Agh...you'll see later on.  
  
Warning: turtle angst and at the same time turtle silliness.  
  
Disclaimer: THE TURTLES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I'd be a millionaire if they did. Sigh.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'How did they _ever_ get into this again?' He thought to himself as he and the others faced the Foot and Baxter Stockman, who seemed to have joined up with the Shredder once again. 'That guy never seems to learn does he?' Leo thought before drawing his swords, and the other three turtles followed his example by drawing their own weapons.  
  
"You guys wanna dance?" Leo heard Raph growl. "Let's dance."  
  
With that, the Foot attacked.  
  
....................................(After five minutes of intensive fighting. Yeah, _still_ can't do fight scenes. Sorry. Still suck as a writer. Use imagination 'kay?)  
  
Leo paused for a breather and took the time to survey the scene. Donny and Mikey seemed to be doing fine, and Raph as well. But then a faint glint captured his attention.  
  
Baxter Stockman, for some strange reason, had not joined the fighting. But now Leo understood why. The mad scientist (author note: LOL) was pointing a gun towards them! Leo followed where the gun was pointing with his gaze and to his horror, it was pointing straight at Raphael!  
  
"My god! Raph!" He yelled, just as Stockman fired the gun. Leo, in panic, took off in a run, and jumped in front of Raph.  
  
"Wha??!!!" Was all Raph got to say before he heard a bang, and a bright red beam was shot at him. Stunned, Raph didn't jump out of the way, but closed his eyes and waited for the beam to hit him.  
  
But the beam never did hit him. Instead, a big green lump did.  
  
It took Raph a few seconds to comprehend what had happened. "Shit! Leo!!!" He yelled, cradling his elder brother in his arms.  
  
Donatello and Michaelangelo both rushed over to him. "Raph! What happened??"  
  
Raph looked up at Don's worried face. "The _idiot_ took a shot that was meant for _me_!"  
  
Don took one look at Leo, and said, "We've got to retreat!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me! Mikey, Raph, grab Leo and go! I'll cover the rear!"  
  
Raph was about to argue, but a groan from Leo changed his mind. Grabbing Leo, he and Mikey began to run as fast as they could back towards the building where they were staying.  
  
[_Recap: The Shredder turned out to be alive and the turtles had decided to seek refuge with the Utroms for the time remaining. Meanwhile, they were helping the Utroms fix the teleporting machine so that the Utroms could finally go home. April and Casey were there as well, since they had no where else to go.]_  
  
Don kicked a few of the Foot back before rushing after the others. "Hurry up!" He called to them, looking back now and then at the enemy. To his surprise, the Foot stopped following them, and seemed to be _LETTING_ them escape.  
  
"What the??" Raph asked, as he noticed that as well. Don shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just get Leo to a safe place!"  
  
.................................(meanwhile)  
  
It was very dark. But Leo didn't care. He was in so much pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't know what that beam was. But all he knew was that it was giving him great pain. Leo groaned.  
  
Suddenly he felt somebody grab him. Correction. _Somebodies_ grab him.  
  
Leo suddenly couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much.  
  
Next thing he knew was darkness.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Don't worry, Leo didn't die. He just passed out. Can't have one of my characters die in the first chapter can't I?  
  
Anyways, this is just the prologue. I've got to start the story somehow right?  
  
R&R Please!  
  
Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories as well. 


	2. Can we keep him?

I'm UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
People: _cheer_!  
  
**Warning**: turtle angst and at the same time turtle silliness.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I DO own the turtles!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! _**JUST JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ sigh. I wish I wasn't though.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
"Will he be okay?" Mikey asked worridly as the Utroms placed an unconscious Leo inside a stasis tank. (you know, the one where they kept Splinter in in episode 26: Search for Splinter, Part 2?)  
  
Mortu turned to face the worried turtles, humans, and rat. "We do not know for sure. That beam that you speak of, has some sort of an effect on your elder brother for him to be unconscious. We will need to run a check to determine what exactly the beam has done."  
  
Splinter sighed and nodded. "How long will this take?"  
  
Mortu checked the screen, which showed the signs and functions of the tank. "Tomorrow morning is the earliest." He looked at the group. "I am sorry, but this is a _very_ delicate procedure. We **must** make sure to do it correctly."  
  
Splinter sighed again, but nodded as a sign of understanding.  
  
"Man! This reeks!" Casey complained, plopping down onto a sofa in front of the T.V.  
  
_Recap: The Utroms have been very nice and created a whole section for the turtles and Casey and April. It included separate rooms, a living room (with a T.V), and a kitchen.  
  
_Raph grunted in response and stomped off into his room. April sighed and sat down next to Casey, who was now watching _Rio Grande_, a western movie. (A/N: Don't know if such a movie exists, but bear with me.)  
  
Mikey went to his room to listen to his Cd's and Donny went to his room to work on the computer. Splinter meanwhile, began to meditate.  
  
....................................(Next morning; roughly 6 am)  
  
Everyone was awoken by a sharp knock on the door that lead to their section. Groaning, and moaning, everyone retreated out of his or her rooms just in time to see Splinter opening the door to reveal a very out of breath Mortu.  
  
Panting, he spoke. "We found out what the beam has done."  
  
Everyone immediately crowded around him, inquiring him to tell. Splinter shushed them all with a raise of his hand...err...paw. "Tell us." He said.  
  
Mortu looked uncomfortable. "Come with me. It is best if I show you." He finally said, and began to lead them back to the room with the stasis tanks. Opening the door, he hinted for them to come in.  
  
Inside the room, surrounded by a bunch of Utroms that were checking him up, was Leo. But it did not look like Leo. At least not the way they were used to.  
  
Because Leo was small. _Much_, _much_ smaller.  
  
"The beam, it seems," Mortu explained to the bewildered group, "seems to have reverted your elder brother back to his younger self." A pause. "His four-year-old self to be exact."  
  
It was true. There sat Leo, staring at them with big, wide eyes, just like he had years and years ago, when they were all just four.  
  
No one knew what to say. Leo, sensing the shock and uncertainty of the situation, jumped off of the examining table, landed on two legs, before sinking back down to four (I'm guessing that at that age, they were still on fours, but beginning to walk on two's sometimes). Then, he trotted over (on fours) to the bewildered group. Then, he raised his head to stare at them, before making his way over to the nearest turtle, in this case, was Mikey.  
  
Mikey stared down at his elder brother, now reduced to a four-year-old. He grinned his goofy-grin before kneeling down in front of his brother. "Aww!!!" He cooed, before patting Leo on the head. Turning his head to the others, he asked, "So, can we keep him?"  
  
Everyone glared. "_DUH!!!!!"_  
  
....................................  
  
Splinter sighed as he held his now-youngest son in his lap. Leo was currently snoozing in Splinter's lap, while they had all gathered around Mortu in the examination waiting room. (don't know if they have one, but still...).  
  
Mortu was currently explaining what they had found out, which wasn't much, and saying that they need to do more research in order to find a cure.  
  
"How long do you think it'll be before you find a cure?" April asked quietly.  
  
Mortu thought for a second. "It will take at least three days."  
  
Everyone stared. But Raph jumped to his feet. "Three days???!!!! _**THREE DAYS???!!!!"**_  
  
He yelled, waking Leo up with a jerk. Splinter gave him a reprimanding look. "Raphael! Calm yourself!"  
  
Raph growled, but sat down again.  
  
Mortu shot him an apologetic look. "I am sorry. That is the fastest that we can work. We do not know what the beam was or is composed of, or what exactly it did to Leonardo. It could have done more then what is now known."  
  
Mortu sighed. "But I must warn you all. Of what we understand now, Leonardo is thinking with a mind equal to that of a four-year-old's. But his subconscious mind is another matter."  
  
Mikey cocked his head. "Huh??"  
  
Mortu explained further. "What I am saying is that his subconscious mind still thinks the same way he would normally think in his regular age."  
  
Raph and the others stared in confusion. "Come again?"  
  
Donny thought for a second. "I think what Captain Mortu means is that Leo's subconscious mind still believes that he is the eldest and therefore he is the same size as we are, right?"  
  
Mortu nodded, and continued for Don.  
  
"Yes, therefore if he sees or believes you all to be in danger, his subconscious mind will kick in, and he will act the same way that he would under normal circumstance. Meaning he'll try to rescue you." He added, seeing the confused expressions. "But since he is right now, a four-year- old, his size and weight will be at his disadvantage. If he tries to fight an enemy force, he will not only lose, but also be harmed at the same time. So please watch over him until we find a cure."  
  
Mortu finished, and walked out of the room, leaving the group worried and burdened by this newfound logic.  
  
Leo blinked sleepily and yawned.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Well. This was real fun writing this. Tune in for the next chapter!  
  
R&R Please!  
  
Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories as well. 


	3. Missing Leo?

New update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Yawn_. I'm soooooooo tired. Oh, well.  
  
**Disclaimer & Warning:** See other chapters. =P  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Raphael growled as he jumped onto another apartment building. It was night out, so he didn't have to worry about being seen.  
  
Raph hissed in frustration as he landed onto the roof.  
  
'It should have been ME!!!!' He thought angrily. '_ME!!!! ME_ who should have been hit by that fuckin' beam. And _ME_ who should have passed out. _ME _who should have been turned into a freakin' four-year-old!!!!!!!!!! _ME, **ME, ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_  
  
Growling in anger, Raph jumped across another space between two buildings.  
  
'_ME_, not Leo, but _**Me**_ who should have been suffering. _I _was stupid enough not to move. I was stupid enough to run out after a fight with Leo, and get into a fight with the Foot. Leo and the others just came after me to rescue me. Ha! Like I need any rescuing.' He thought with a scoff, before turning sad again. 'It was all my fault. And Leo's the one who's suffering!!!!'  
  
Raph suddenly felt someone following him. Growling, he picked up his speed and began jumping in a zigzag pattern from one building to the next, trying to shake off the stalker.  
  
..............................(meanwhile)  
  
Donny yawned as he went into the living room where his brothers, master, and friends were currently watching some stupid western movie.  
  
Don himself, wasn't such a big fan of westerns, although some were actually pretty good.  
  
Looking around him, he realized that something was missing.  
  
"Guys? Where's Raph?" He asked, anxiously.  
  
Mikey answered his question without looking away from the T.V. "Outside, on one of his stupid rants again."  
  
Don sighed and nodded before sitting down next to Casey and watching the movie. "Where's Leo?" He asked after a while, noticing that he wasn't with them.  
  
Splinter answered this time. "I have put him to bed in his room. He is currently sleeping."  
  
Donny looked at him. "Really? 'Cause when I came from my room, I looked into his room and he wasn't there."  
  
Everyone suddenly froze at that comment. Splinter jumped up. "My Sons! Search for Leonardo!"  
  
Nobody needed to be told twice. Forgetting all about the movie, they quickly scrambled to try to find their missing elder...err...younger brother.  
  
"Leo! Come out, come out wherever you are!!!" Mikey called, looking under the couch.  
  
"Oh god!" Donny whispered. "I hope nothing's happened to him!"  
  
...........................(Back to Raph)  
  
Raph jumped across a very wide alley and landed safely on the other side, before turning around triumphantly to see who his follower really was.  
  
And his heart almost stopped.  
  
Leo was standing (on fours) on the other side, staring at him, before looking down at the very wide alley, and how very high he was.  
  
'If he falls,' Raph thought, panicking, 'then he will defiantly be one messy pancake! And that's **_not_** a good thought...'  
  
Just then, Leo cocked his head and backed away. Raph let a breath out in relief. Leo wasn't going to follow.  
  
But it was way too soon to be sure. And Raphael's heart almost stopped again.  
  
Leo looked at him, before taking off towards him in a run and jumping.  
  
..............................  
  
"We can't find him!" April reported to a very worried Splinter. She and Casey had been searching their rooms for Leo.  
  
"Wherever that kid...err...turtle hid, it ain't in our rooms." Casey added.  
  
Donny nodded in agreement, as he had checked his room and Leo's.  
  
"Man!! Where would I be if I was a little turtle?" Mikey said, trying hard to think. "I know!"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I'd be in the kitchen!!!"  
  
Everyone sighed. "That's were YOU'D be." Donny said.  
  
Mikey scratched his head. "Oh yeah."  
  
.................................  
  
'He's never going to make it!!!!!!!!!' Raph thought, panicking.  
  
It was true. Leo's size was indeed way too small for him to be able to make it across such a wide jump. In his normal size, he'd make it, but currently, he'd be a pancake.  
  
Raph did not hesitate. He jumped back across, and grabbed Leo just as he was starting to fall.  
  
Raph reached the other side safely and put his elder brother down.  
  
"What the shell did you think YOU WERE DOING!!!!" He yelled at the small turtle. Leo just cocked his head before standing up on two's and putting his two hands onto Raph's stomach.  
  
Leo looked into Raph's eyes and smiled. "You worried. You sad. You angry. Now you not!" Leo said, stumbling on the words. (I'm guessing that at that age, they were still learning to speak. Just bear with me if I'm wrong)  
  
Raph suddenly understood. Leo had sensed his internal wars and had come after him, just like he would in his normal state.  
  
"I guess some things never change." He said out loud, before picking up his brother. "Come on. We'd better get the shell home."  
  
Leo giggled, and snuggled against his bigger brother.  
  
'This is going to be a long three days...' Raph thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
He never noticed three figures in shadows watching them.  
  
"The beam worked, my lord." One of the figures whispered into a small transmit device that he wore on his arm in form of a watch.  
  
"Excellent." A cold, evil voice answered. "Proceed with Phase Two."  
  
"Yes my Lord." All three figures whispered.  
  
.................................  
  
Raph opened the door to see everyone in a state of panic. Clearing his throat, he said quite loudly: "I think you guys lost something!!!" holding up Leo.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief at seeing Leo safe before inquiring to where he was.  
  
After Raph told them, Donny and the other two turtles laughed. "That's Leo all right."  
  
Splinter sighed and took a now sleeping Leonardo from Raphael. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked quietly with a hint of amusement to his eldest, now youngest, son.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Ooohhh......now we're going somewhere!  
  
R&R Please!  
  
Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories as well. 


	4. First Day, Annoying Day

Whew. Finished 2 stories. Now to finish my other 5 stories.

Well, here comes another chapter:

**_Disclaimer & Warning:_** See other chapters. =P

**.............................................................................................**

Nobody had been angry with Leo for running after Raph. After all, how could they blame him for something that he had been doing for basically all his life?

Instead, they had been relieved and made Leo promise never to go out alone ever again. Leo had just laughed.

_**..................(in the morning)**_

Everyone woke up to the smell of Mikey cooking. The lovely smell of scrambled eggs (again) and burnt toast (again).

Splinter sighed. He probably should be happy that his son had not burnt the whole kitchen down by now, but he should get cooking lessons, Splinter decided. Suddenly, a small green blur shot passed him, heading for the kitchen.

Splinter chuckled. His now youngest son was indeed eager to get the morning started, it seems. He sighed. Today was the first official day that Leo was a child. Splinter chuckled again. Leonardo had barely been a child for a day and he was already causing trouble. He thought, remembering last night.

Splinter entered the kitchen to where April had taken over the cooking, while Casey, Donatello and Raphael were playing 'catch' with the plates. Splinter cleared his throat and immediately the three stopped what they were doing and sheepishly set the table. Leo, like a hyperactive puppy, was running around the table, seemingly excited that everyone was here.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door. Splinter, who was the closest, opened the door to reveal Mr. Mortu.

Mortu bowed a little before speaking. "I hope I am not disturbing..."

Splinter smiled gently in order to reassure him that he was not disturbing. "No, Mr. Mortu. Please come inside."

Mortu smiled and thanked him. "The reason for my visit," he started, as he stepped inside. "Is to check on Leonardo."

Mikey giggled. "I think he's fine..." He said, looking under the table before getting tackled by Leo.

Leo triumphantly jumped off of Mikey, before trotting over to Mortu.

Mortu and Splinter chuckled, before Mortu leaned down and picked Leo up. "I see." He said, before putting Leo onto a chair beside him. Leo, sensing that something important was going to happen, stilled.

Mortu meanwhile, took out a small needle from his pocket and a bandage. Looking at Splinter he explained. "We require a blood sample so that we can begin to find a cure."

Splinter nodded as a sign that he understands. Mortu, then, reached for Leo.

Leo, sensing that the man meant no harm and that this was important, allowed Mortu to take one of his arms and take a blood sample.

Once Mortu was finished, he nodded to the small turtle, who jumped off of the chair and proceeded to chase Mikey around the table.

Mortu pocketed the sample, bowed to Splinter, and left.

**_........................(after breakfast)_**

Splinter, like every morning, had called his sons together for training in a separate room.

Mikey groaned. "Man! Why do we have to train while Leo gets to have the day off?" He whined, watching the now youngest turtle playing tug-of-war with Casey in the living room.

Splinter gave his son a reprimanding look. "Leonardo is currently in no position to train with us."

Raph growled and twirled his Sais. "Still. It ain't fair, Master Splinter!"

Splinter sighed. "Do not worry Raphael. Once Leonardo is back in his original form, he will be given extra training tasks in order to catch up."

This seemed to satisfy the three turtles. They all climbed up onto the top of the poles and began to balance while fighting off Splinter in the dark.

Suddenly Mikey stopped. "Hey! Doesn't anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?"

Raph laughed. "Don't be an idiot, Mikey."

Mikey growled. "No! Really!" He growled before clapping his hands for the lights to come on.

As soon as they did, Mikey yelled in surprise before loosing his balance and toppling off of the pole.

Leo, who had been crouching in front of him on all fours, looked down at his bigger brother in surprise.

Don and Raph laughed. "Gotta hand it to ya Mikey. Ya weren't being an idiot!" Raph said, landing next to Mikey before helping him up. Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Leo was right in front of me???"

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo! I have told you to stay outside while your brothers are training!"

Leo turned to look at Splinter. "Wanna stay! Need practice!" He said, looking up at Splinter.

Don chuckled at that. "Some things never change!"

Splinter ignored the comment. "Leonardo..." He said sternly. Leo dropped his gaze before standing up onto two legs and hopping down from the pole, before landing gracefully on two's and sinking back down to fours.

Raph growled. "Even when he's a kid he's graceful!"

Leo grinned at the comment before sticking his tongue out at Raph. Raph growled and jumped at him. Leo just jumped up and landed behind Raph before jumping up again and kicking Raph on the shell.

Normally, that kick would have caused Raph to go sailing, but now it only made Raph go forwards a bit before catching his balance. Turning around, he jumped at Leo again, who this time side-stepped, causing Raph to crash to the ground.

Donny and Mikey by now where clutching their sides in laughter.

"What's up, Raph? Can't handle a four-year-old?" Don teased, while laughing even harder at his brothers futile efforts to catch Leo. Raph growled at him before pausing to get a breather. "Why don't you try it, Mr. I-can-handle-anything?"

Don smirked. "Fine, I will!" He was about to go at Leo, when Splinter cleared his throat.

"Maybe later. Right now, you have training to do." He said, fighting back a chuckle. 'This is going to be a very long three days...' He thought.

And Splinter had no clue just how right he was.

By the end of the day, Leo had managed to wear everybody out from

1) stealing Casey's hockey stick,

2) playing tug-of-war with Mikey's comics and Mikey,

3) playing hide-and-seek, causing everyone to go into panic,

4) trying to force his brothers to practice Ninjitsu by stealing their weapons,

5) annoying everyone to death with the question 'why?',

6) following everyone around until they finally agreed to practice Ninjitsu,

7) stole Donny's latest invention and blamed it onto Raph,

8) ............there is no eight. LOL.

Raph growled as he plopped down onto the sofa. Leo was currently asleep, something everyone was glad for.

Donny plopped down beside him. "Kids are so damn tiring." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Raph nodded. "But Leo wasn't really like this when he was young...was he?" He asked, looking at Splinter.

Splinter chuckled. "Not as much as you three were."

Raph groaned.

Mikey laughed. "Loosen up Raphy!!!" Raph growled. "DON'T call me _Raphy_!!!"

Mikey giggled again. "After all, _Raphy_, Leo's just a little itty-bitty kid."

Raph glared at him. "I SAID **DON'T** call me _Raphy_!!! And besides, we've already got one annoying turtle around here," he said, looking pointedly at Mikey, "we don't need Leo to annoy us."

Mikey scoffed. "I'm not annoying. I'm funny!!!"

It was Raph's turn to scoff. "In your dreams Mikey."

And for that, he got hit with a pillow.

**................................................................................................**

Ha!!!! The first day done!!!!!

Tune in for other chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R .............AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Second Day, Panic Day

Sorry for the slow updates. We're selling our house and getting ready to move, plus I'm in high school. Oh yeah, my life isn't all that great, but whose is?

Well, here comes another chapter:

**Disclaimer & Warning**: See other chapters. Ha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo opened his eyes and yawned. The whole place was silent with the occasional snoring of someone. Leo yawned again. _It had to be early morning_, he thought. _He **always** got up early._

Leo blinked in confusion. Now how had he known that?

Leo shrugged before suddenly shivering. Someone was watching him. He looked around his room before hissing angrily (yes, some turtles are able to hiss, except it's more like a hoarse/low growl). There was no one in the room, but as soon as he hissed, whatever was watching him disappeared. Leo snorted. _Coward._ He thought before a sudden thought crossed his mind. _Whatever was watching him, was not someone who was good._

Leo shivered again. He had no clue how he knew that, but however he did, he knew better than to ignore his instincts.

Leo yawned again. No one was awake yet, and he was bored. He had already contemplated waking them up, but he dismissed that thought. So, instead, he curled up and dozed off.

.....................**_(Later)_**

Raph growled. _Why is it always me???_ He thought, as he shoved Mikey off of him.

Mikey had thought that it would be funny if he woke him up by _jumping_ on him. Well, he was partially correct. Mikey had thought that it was hilarious at how Raph reacted.

However, Raph was _not_ amused. Nope. Not at all.

Mikey, as soon as Raph shoved him off, got up and ran for his life. Raph, meanwhile, jumped out of bed, and followed, bellowing, "You're DEAD, MIKEY!!!!!!!"

Splinter raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea while reading the daily news at the kitchen table. He, Casey, Donny, and April were all seated around the table, eating breakfast.

At the commotion that was going on in the other rooms, Splinter knew that Raphael and Michaelangelo were up also. Suddenly, as if to confirm his train of thought, Mikey rushed followed closely by Raphael.

"COME BACK HERE COWARD!!!!!!!"

Raph yelled, beginning to chase Mikey around and around the table. Mikey just ran faster.

"NUH UH!!!!!!!" Mikey yelled back.

Splinter sighed. Every morning, _every morning,_ something similar to this always occurred. At that, Splinter stuck out his walking stick in front of Michaelangelo, so that he tripped, causing Raphael to trip also and both fell to the floor.

"Oww..." and "Ouch!" were heard, as everyone else roared with laughter. Splinter looked down at his sons with a reprimanding look before speaking, "That is enough foolishness. Raphael, go wake up Leonardo, Michaelangelo, clean your room."

Raph slowly got up before asking, "Leo's not up yet? That's not like him..."

Don sighed. "If you've haven't forgotten, Raph, Leo's a little kid. And little kids need more sleep than we do."

Raph looked at him. "Yeah, but even as a kid Leo didn't sleep in! Except when he was sick..."

Don shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's just tired from yesterday's events?"

Raph shrugged and stalked off to wake up his elder...err...younger brother.

........................_**(In Leo's room)**_

Raph had to chuckle at the sight before him. Leo was curled up in the middle of his bed, which was _way_ too big for him. It made him seem so little and almost _vulnerable_...

Raph sighed. _Well,_ he thought, _better wake him._ He reached towards Leo to shake him awake.

Leo wasn't really asleep yet. He was dozing instead, when suddenly he felt someone approach him. It all happened in a split second.

Leo remembered that stranger in his room and panicked. His eyes shot open, and instinct kicked in.

Without thinking, he snapped at the stranger, catching its hand and biting down on it **_hard_**; before letting go, jumping down, and hiding under the bed.

..................**_(Outside)_**

Everyone almost got a panic attack when they heard a loud yell suddenly erupt from Leo's room. They rushed immediately into the room, to see Raph holding a bleeding hand.

_Vulnerable, my ass!!!!!!!_ Raph thought as he bit his lip in pain. _That kid could bite!!!_

"Raph!!! Oh my god!!! What happened???!!!" April asked, rushing over to him. Raph blinked before looking at her.

"I have no bloody clue!!!! All I did was reach over to shake Leo awake, and he bloody well _bit_ me!!!"

Mikey and the others stared. "Leo??!!"

Raph nodded. "Yeah, then he hid under the bloody bed. And boy, can he bite!!!!"

Splinter sighed before looking under the bed.

As soon as he did so, he heard a faint hiss. Splinter knew that hiss. Leo always did so whenever he felt either threatened, afraid, or if another was in danger. Something was wrong.

"Leonardo." Splinter whispered in a soothing tone. The hissing immediately stopped and two bright eyes stared at him. "Sensei...?" A soft, but shaky voice piped up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened instead.

Splinter continued in the soothing tone. "Why are you under there, my son?"

"Bad person in room."

At this, Mikey roared with laughter. "Bad person? Ouch! That was a bit harsh, don't ya think Raphy?"

"**_Don't_** call me _Raphy_!" Raph snapped back, before looking confused. "Am I a bad person?"

Splinter ignored them. "There was no 'bad person' as you put it, my son. Only Raphael."

Something shifted in the darkness under the bed. Two seconds later, a head poked nervously out. Leo looked at Raph before looking at the bleeding hand.

"Raph...?"

He asked, before looking apologetic. "Sorry..."

Raph huffed. "Forget it, but why did ya have to bloody well _bite_ me?"

Splinter shot him a reprimanding look. "That is enough, Raphael." He said, before looking down at Leo, who by now had crawled out from under the bed. "Now, Leonardo, what is all this about a bad person in your room?"

Leo looked up at Splinter before shrugging. "Don't know. Woke up in morning, and felt someone watching. Not good person. Wanted to do bad." Leo explained in a halting four-year-old way.

Everyone looked at each other worridly. _That _did _not_ sound good...

Splinter frowned. "Did you see who?"

Leo shook his head. "Uh, uh. Stayed in shadow. When I hissed, bad person disappear! Bad person not want to be found."

Leo added the last part before looking confused. _How had he known that?_

Splinter frowned, but held his questions. Now was not the time. "There is no bad person in here, my son. Now, go and eat."

Leo nodded before giggling and running past them towards the kitchen on fours.

The others watched him go before looking at Splinter.

"Master Splinter? No disrespect, but what the shell..?" Raph spoke up.

Splinter looked grave. "I do not know." He admitted. "From what Leonardo says, there was someone in here."

Casey looked worried, but asked "Do ya really trust him on that? I mean,"

He stopped when he saw Splinter looking at him infuriately. "Yes. From the way he was acting, I know that he was saying the truth."

April looked mystified. "The way he looked?"

Splinter explained. "He hissed at me when I looked under the bed."

Don, Mikey and Raph looked at each other wide-eyed. "_That's_ not good..."

April and Casey immediately looked at them. "What do you guys mean?"

Don answered now. "Leo only hisses when he feels that someone who means harm to him or us, is near."

Mikey giggled. "But of course, it could just be Raph..."

Raph shot a glare at him. "We're serious Mikey!"

Splinter cleared his throat. "And from what Leonardo tells us, that person was a ninja."

Everyone looked at each other at that. This was **definitely** not good...

All day long, Leo had been acting weird. As if he was distracted all the time. He wouldn't eat, and he just sat on the floor looking around as if searching for something. And if someone went too close to him, Leo would snap his head around to stare at that person, almost as if accusing him/her of doing something bad.

Raph shook his head in wonder. No matter what they told Leo, Leo would just ignore them. Something was definitely bothering him. Leo only acted like this when he felt that something was not quite right. It was something that Leo had built into himself when he was young. Not that he, Raph, was complaining!

That had actually saved them a whole bunch of times over the years. But still, it was kind of frustrating to be in the most well-protected place of all time, with the Utroms not knowing anything about a possible break-in, and Leo _still_ acting as if something was wrong.

Raph sighed. He, Don, Mikey, and Splinter were going to check on their Lair to see if the Foot Ninjas' were gone.

Casey had decided to go with them, but April decided to stay behind and watch over Leo, who was ordered not to go.

Leo, at that, seemed definitely unhappy with the decision, and had taken to the annoying habit of following them around.

He especially followed him and Mikey around, as if trying to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid.

Raph scoffed at this. _I don't do stupid. Mikey, well, he's another matter, but me? Nah. _

But it had kind of been funny when he and Mikey would go in opposite directions. Leo would try to follow, but wouldn't be able to decide exactly _whom_ to follow. So, he would just try to follow them both by running first to one of them, then back to the other and so on.

But now, Leo was ordered to stay behind. April had had to practically hold him back from going after them.

Even though it had been funny, it was also worrying. Leo only did this when he felt danger.

Raph frowned. They would have to be careful.

........................**(sometime later, in the sewers)**

They were almost near the Lair when they heard running footsteps. Don, Raph, and Mikey had all gotten into a defensive stance, before they had realized who was coming.

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo!!! I have told you **not **to come!!!"

Leo stared at them before sitting down as if signaling that he wasn't going anywhere. April then came up panting. "Sorry!" She said, looking apologetic. "He wouldn't stay put."

Splinter sighed. "Fine. He may stay. But we **_all_** must keep watch over him."

Casey groaned. "Man!" Leo just stuck his tongue out at him.

........................**(In the Lair)**

Don looked around the Lair carefully. _Weird._ He thought. _Nothing was out of place! You wouldn't even think that the Foot had been here!_

Leo had wandered off somewhere again. They had been here for a few hours now, searching the sewers for any trace of the Foot. Leo had been wandering here and there, following various people, almost like a guard dog. So far nothing had happened.

Leo yawned. He was tired for some reason. But he knew he couldn't sleep. Something, like a gut feeling, was telling him that not all was as it seemed to be. _But then, why couldn't the others sense it?_ He thought unconsciously. The others were almost acting and behaving as if they _couldn't_ sense it.

Now that had bothered Leo. Something big was going to happen. He knew it. He could _feel _it.

Suddenly, Leo snapped his head up. Something had moved. Leo quickly looked over at Mikey, whom he had decided to follow. Mikey was currently busy and not paying attention.

Leo quickly slinked away. Outside the room, Leo saw something round the corner. It was definitely not a turtle or a rat. Without hesitation, Leo followed.

When he rounded the corner, whatever was retreating had disappeared into one of the exits of the Lair. Leo followed.

Outside, Leo sniffed. Whatever was here wasn't too far away. He chose to ignore the gut feeling of turning and running back. This was too important. Leo gave chase.

He followed on fours. Whatever he was chasing was fast, but Leo had long ago adapted to the art of chasing things. After all, when they were young, he was always the one who had to chase his brothers down. So naturally, even on fours he was fast. But he couldn't shake of the feeling that the person he was chasing _wanted_ him to follow.

_This isn't right..._ Leo decided, stopping. Whoever he had chased, had suddenly disappeared. Leo frowned. _Why would the person just disappear after it led him here?_ Suddenly, he unconsciously knew the answer. _Because it's a trap._

Leo felt fear prickle. Turning around quickly, he ran right into something hard. Correction, someone.

Leo fell down hard. He shook his head, before dazedly looking up. In front of him stood a human, at least he thought it was a human, dressed in samurai clothing, while wearing a straw hat. He held a staff.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, and beside him appeared another figure holding two swords. Then, another appeared behind him, and on the other side of Leo.

Leo shivered. He was surrounded. Unconsciously he knew who they were. _The Shredder's Elite Guard..._...

He was in trouble.

.................._**(Back in the Lair)**_

Everyone had gathered in the Lair. They had just finished discussing what they had found. Or rather, what they hadn't found, when Mikey suddenly piped up.

"Guys, where's Leo?"

Everyone looked at him. Don spoke up. "I thought he was with you..."

Mikey nodded. "He was, but then he was gone!"

Raph was about to say something, when they all heard a sudden yell from _outside_ the Lair.

Nobody hesitated. "LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

....................._**(Back to Leo)**_

Leo gulped. He was definitely surrounded. Suddenly, the one behind him raised his weapon and jumped at him. Leo let out a yell and quickly rolled out of the way.

But another jumped at him, with his weapons raised. Leo quickly rolled away again, but hit a wall. He shook his head and looked at his attackers and hissed.

The four didn't seem to be bothered at all. Instead, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. _They were toying with him._ Leo realized before yelping and ducking.

One of them had swiped his sword at him. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps and two seconds later, his brothers, teacher, and friends appeared. As soon as they saw what was going on, they froze.

"The Shredder's Elite Guard!!!" Splinter hissed, staring.

Raph drew his Sais. The Elite immediately took a step back. This got Raph pissed even more. "Oh yeah. Attack a kid, but back away from one that can _actually_ fight you!!! Man, how low are these guys??!!"

Don, Mikey, and Casey nodded, drawing their weapons. The Elite looked at each other, nodded, and attacked. Splinter and the others, immediately paired the weapons.

April, meanwhile, sneaked over to Leo. "Come on!" She whispered, bending to pick him up. Leo looked at her, and let her. 

April then, proceeded to sneak away, when suddenly a huge shadow fell over her. "Hun!" She yelped, staring at him.

Hun smirked. "Give the freak to me, and I could spare you..." He threatened, reaching towards her. April quickly backed away.

"Never!" She yelled and turned to run. But Hun grabbed her and yanked her back, so that she fell and hit the wall. April gasped in pain, and accidentally dropped Leo.

Leo, sensing that April was in trouble, immediately rushed at Hun and jump-kicked him. But, he forgot one thing.

He was a four-year-old.

Hun laughed and grabbed Leo's leg before throwing him away. Leo landed on his stomach and slid a bit. Hun, then reached over to grab him again, but at that point, Raph jumped in front of Leo, raising his Sais. "Don't ya dare!!!" He yelled, and attacked, Hun.

Leo, shook his head to clear it, before trying to get up. But suddenly, he felt someone grab his leg and lift him off the ground. Looking up, he saw that it was one of the Elite Guards. Leo hissed at him.

Don, who had just kicked away one of the Elite Guards, heard the hiss and looked over. "LEO!!!!!!!!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the others.

"Put him down!!!!!" Raph growled at the Guard. The other Elite Guards and Hun, stopped their attacks, and backed away to stand behind the Guard who held Leo. The Elite Guard just laughed silently and shook his head.

Leo growled, before twisting upwards, grabbing the Guard's arm and biting down, hard.

The Guard didn't even look at him, only shook his arm hard, so that Leo lost hold and once again hung, upside down.

Then, the Elite Guards and Hun, all disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Leo with them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew. Second Day done.

Tune in for other chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R ............


	6. Kidnapped

Well, here comes another chapter:

**Disclaimer & Warning**: See other chapters. Ha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Elite and Hun reappeared in a place lit by candles. There was a red fire sign, the sign of the Foot, hung high above on the wall.

(A/N: Can anyone guess where this is? Yep. The Shredder's fortress.)

Leo was still hanging upside down, held tightly by the leg.

Suddenly something shifted in the darkness. "You have the turtle. Excellent."

Leo felt a low growl rise up in his throat as there were footsteps heard. And out of the darkness came Oroku Saki. He had a triumphant look on his face. He came to a halt just inches away from Leo, before raising his hand and snapping his finger.

"Stockman."

Immediately, the door behind them opened to reveal a slightly flustered Stockman.

"What is it Shredder? I am _very_ busy—"

"I have not summoned you to hear your brainless excuses. Proceed with phase three."

Stockman huffed, but when Hun cracked his knuckles threateningly, he quickly reached into his pocket and drew out a needle and a bottle of tranquilizer.

Leo stiffened at that.

"Hold him down." Stockman snapped at the Elite. The Elite's eyes flashed in anger, but he reached to grab Leo tighter. Leo, in a split second, felt the Elite's hold on his leg loosen as he reached down for him, he shot up, and with his free leg, kicked the Elite in the face.

The Elite, in his surprise, dropped him. Leo twisted around before he hit the ground, landed gracefully on two's before sinking down onto fours again and darting off towards the doors.

Hun bent down to grab him, but Leo was faster and slid under his legs, before heading towards the door again.

But the doors closed before he got there. Leo frowned, but did not slow his pace, but changed directions, heading left.

The Elite immediately jumped into action, trying to head the little turtle off. But as one reached over to grab Leo, Leo suddenly stopped, so the Elite missed him. However, Leo didn't idle around. He darted right and slipped under Hun again, knocking over a candle stand in the process. The candle went flying, and hit the ground near Stockman.

Stockman yelled and dropped the bottle and needle, as he backed away from the fire.

Leo, however, was not paying attention to any of that. He was busy trying to shake off the Elite guards. He ran in a zig-zag pattern, knocking over as many candles as possible.

Oroku Saki, meanwhile quickly scooped up the needle and the bottle. Quickly filling the needle with the tranquilizer, he scoffed. "Enough of this foolishness." He growled before jumping in front of the small turtle and grabbing him by the neck.

Leo whimpered as he felt the hand tighten around his neck. He began kicking and squirming, but the hand just tightened even more, cutting off his oxygen.

The Shredder gave him a cold look, before jamming the needle into a space (between his fingers), into the small turtle's neck. Leo gave one last kick, before going limp.

The Shredder grinned, before dropping the limp turtle onto the floor beside Stockman. "Finish phase four." He growled before stalking out.

&&&&&

"Damn!!!" Raph swore, banging his fist onto the wall. They, after the Elite had kidnapped Leo, went back to the Lair and were now trying to find Leo. Casey and Splinter, meanwhile, were bandaging up April's head.

"Raph. Banging the wall isn't going to help us find Leo." April chided Raph gently. Raph snorted. "Then what will?"

Don grinned. "The tracking system."

Everyone stared at him. Donny laughed. "After Leo went missing and turned up to be with Raph, I took the liberty of installing a tracker on him so the next time, we could find him. See?" He pointed onto the computer screen. "You just type in—"He began to type, "—this—" a pause, "—and this—"more typing, "—and vola!!! There's our missing turtle!!"

Don said pointing to a flashing green little dot.

Raph rolled his eyes. "That's great!!!! Just great!!!! Now if only we knew where the _flashing green dot was!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Don laughed. "No sweat. Just type in this—"typing, "and we have our coordinates!" Don said, before paling. "Oh shell."

Everyone stared. Raph cursing was one thing, but if Donny cursed...then that **must** be bad.

"What is it??" Mikey asked, dreading the answer.

Don turned to look at them. "It seems that the Elite have taken Leo to the Shredder."

"Wha??" Raph said. "You don't mean that shell of a place where we faced the Shredder????"

Don nodded.

"His fortress???" Mikey piped up.

Don nodded.

Silence.

Silence.

Shocked Silence.

Ringing.

Don blinked. It was the shell cell. He opened it up.

"Guys! It's Mortu!" He exclaimed, before pausing. "He says that the cure for turning Leo back to his original self, is done!"

Raph snorted. "Now if only we had a turtle to use it on..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tune in for other chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R ............


	7. To Forget

**Disclaimer: **See other chapters. Ha.

Hello! Just thought that you guys need a warning:

**Warning**: Umm...I think that this will be a sad chapter...or maybe a bit out of character one for Leo, but you guys will understand why later.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Okay. April, Casey, we need you two to go back to the Utroms." Don said.

"Hey! Wait just a damn moment! Why me?" Casey growled jumping to his feet.

Donny sighed. "Because..."

Splinter interrupted. "Because it would be easier for us to penetrate his fortress since we have already done so."

Casey growled and crossed his arms. "I hate them as much as you guys do. So I'm going."

Splinter raised his head even higher. "You are going nowhere Mr. Jones. You _will_ go back to the Utroms with Ms. O'Neil. _And I will hear no other argument._ The Shredder is waiting for us, I know. It would be easier if only my sons and I went."

Raph's eyes widened. "Whoa! Master Splinter, you're tellin' me that Shredder's waitin' for us??!!"

Splinter nodded. "I am afraid that is the case, Raphael."

Mikey jumped up. "So? What are we waiting for?"

Don laughed. "Mikey! We can't just run into the Shredder's fortress without a decent plan!"

"But Leo's the one with all the decent plans, and he's not here!" Mikey stated.

Raph rolled his eyes. "If Shredder wants us to come, then let's go already!"

Splinter sighed. "I believe Raphael is right. As long as Leonardo is with the Shredder, he will have the upper hand."

But Raph had already picked up his Sais and was almost out the door. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Mikey shrugged. "Haha! We're on a daring rescue..."

Raph's voice echoed back from the sewers. "MIKEY!!!! DON'T EVEN START!!!"

Donny nodded. "He's right, Mikey. This is getting a tad annoying."

Mikey stuck his tongue out where Raph had disappeared.

&&&&&&

Hun stood cautiously behind the Shredder. His master was sitting in a meditating position, waiting for a report from Stockman.

"Master..." Hun spoke, pausing for a reaction from Oroku Saki. When there was none, he continued. "How do we know if the turtles figure out what we're planning?"

Saki did not budge as he answered. "They will not."

"But master...how will we be able to control—"

"Stockman is taking care of it."

"Master...are you sure we can trust Stockman? He—"

Saki, in one fluid movement had jumped to his feet, whirled around, and had his claw placed at Hun's neck. "Do NOT question my judgment! As for Stockman, I have him watched by the Elite. He will not _dare_ to make a mistake."

Hun gulped. "Yes master."

Saki dropped his claw from Hun's neck. "Good."

At that point, the door slid open and Stockman stepped in. Behind him flanked two Elite Guards, with one holding Leo.

"Phase four is done. Now may I go?" Stockman growled, looking annoyed.

Oroku Saki snorted. "No. I wish to test the subject."

Stockman huffed, but turned to the Elite holding Leo. "Wake him!" He snapped.

The Elite raised his head even higher, signaling his dislike of this, but took out a needle with a clear liquid in them. Then, he jammed the needle into Leo's arm and emptied the clear liquid into him.

Leo shifted and opened his eyes. The Elite Guard put away the needle and placed Leo onto the ground.

The turtle stood up onto his two back legs and looked around the room. Oroku Saki grinned. He walked up to the turtle and grabbed Leo's face roughly, before checking him over. "Excellent." Saki whispered, looking pleased.

Meanwhile, Leo just allowed the Shredder to look him over.

Finally, the Shredder dropped his hand and backed away a few feet. "Come." He ordered.

Immediately, Leo walked over to Saki and looking up at him.

The Shredder looked even more pleased. He looked at Stockman, and growled. "Get out."

Stockman huffed, and turned, muttering about the thanks he gets for his genius work and about how Oroku Saki is this and that. He said this all in a murmur, but Leo heard.

As soon as he heard Oroku Saki being mentioned, Leo turned, drew his swords and jumped at Stockman.

Stockman, hearing a sword being drawn, turned and yelled in surprise as he saw the turtle jumping at him.

Leo knocked Stockman over and placed one sword over his throat, and lifted the other up into the air.

"ENOUGH."

Leo froze. He looked at the Shredder, wide-eyed. Oroku Saki seemed pleased, but nodded at Leo.

"I still have uses for him. Leave him." Leo nodded and withdrew from Stockman.

Stockman quickly picked himself up and hurried from the room.

&&&&&&

"Okay. We need to get into the fortress. The question is how?" Don stated, as he and his brothers and Splinter stood on the rooftop of the nearest building.

Splinter chuckled. "The Shredder is expecting us. We should go through the front door."

Raph and the others stared. "But wouldn't that give us away or put us into a vulnerable position?" Donny asked.

Splinter chuckled. "No. The Shredder is waiting for us. He would not attack us before he has had a proposition to make."

Mikey looked confused. "Proposition?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah dummy! Why'd ya think Shredder took Leo for? To have a tea party with him?"

Mikey laughed. "You're so funny Raphy!"

Raph glared. "What did I tell you about that name??!!"

Splinter cleared his throat.

Both Mikey and Raph looked at him, and saw that he and Donny were already at the front gates.

&&&&&&

Raph looked up at the door. "So now what? We knock?"

Mikey shrugged. "Hey Don? Got any gadgets that would help us?"

Don nodded. "Hold on..." He said, digging into a sports bag that he always carried around with him.

Splinter sighed and placed a paw onto the door and pushed. The door opened.

Raph blinked. "Never mind Don. It's open."

Don looked up from his bag, before zipping it back up and throwing it over his shoulder. "That's strange. Why would the Shredder leave the door open? Is it a trap?"

Splinter sighed. "My sons. Have you heard nothing about what I said? The Shredder _wishes_ to speak with us. He would not have us annihilated _before _he has seen us."

The three turtles looked at each other. "Oh."

&&&&&&(Inside)

"Right. We're here. But where's Shredder?" Raph said, looking around. They had managed to go to the Shredder's main room in his fortress without seeing anyone.

Mikey yawned. "Donny? I'm bored. Where's the action?"

Donny shrugged. "Leo's here alright. But the question is, where's here?"

Raph looked at him confused. "What'dya mean where's here? We're in the Shredder's fortress remember?"

Don rolled his eyes. "No! Not that where's here! I meant where's here in here!"

"Oh, so you meant where's here in here where here is. Right?" Raph clarified.

Mikey clutched his head. "My head's spinning!"

Splinter sighed again. "Shush. We have company."

All three turtles immediately jumped into attack stance and drew out their weapons. Then, they heard clapping.

"Impressive. I never guessed that you all would be here so fast."

Out of the shadows, stepped the Shredder in his armor, flanked by Hun and the Elite.

Raph growled. "Well, you took our elder...erm...younger brother!"

The Shredder laughed. "Ah, yes. Your brother. He has been an amusing..._guest._"

Everyone stiffened at that. Raph narrowed his eyes. "I swear, if you laid even a finger on him..."

"Then you'd do what?" The Shredder answered calmly. "if I remember correctly, _I_ am the one who holds your brother. _I_ am the one who controls his fate. _You_ can do nothing."

Splinter's ears twitched in anger at that. "Of_ that_ I would not be so sure of."

The Shredder laughed again. "Do not be so sure, Rat. After all, it's not the question of whether _I_ am willing to give him up, but the question is, will _he_ be willing to go?"

Raph cocked his head. "What the shell are ya talking about? Of course he's willing to come with us!"

The Shredder looked at him. "Really?" He turned to his side and looked back into the shadows. "I want you to meet a new _recruit_ of mine." He said, before looking into the shadows again. "Come." He whispered.

Immediately, the Elite and Hun parted to the left, allowing a new figure to enter.

Don couldn't help but gasp, while Mikey 'eep'-ed, and Raph took a step back. Splinter's eyes widened but he made no move.

For the new figure was none other than Leo.

Leo walked forward before stopping right at the Shredder's side. The Shredder laughed at the astonished look the turtles were giving him. He placed a hand on Leo's head. Leo looked up at him, silently asking what he should do.

The Shredder, however, fixed his gaze onto the Rat. "We've had a _discussion._ And the turtle has decided to serve _me_ instead."

Raph shook his head. "No way. Nope. Leo would **_never_** agree to THAT."

The Shredder looked at him. "Are you so sure? Don't you ever think that one would get tired of always having to rescue others? And that those he rescued are always fighting with him?"

Donny shook his head firmly. "Fights happen. Brothers fight all the time!"

The Shredder fixed his gaze at him. "Do they? My ninja are fast. They are also silent."

Splinter snapped his head up at that. "So you did place a ninja into Leonardo's room."

The Shredder laughed. "I merely watch over my _subjects._ After all, your brother asked me to."

Raph scoffed. "Leo would never. That's all a lie."

The Shredder snickered. "Really? Let's see then. A test." Then, looking down at Leo, he whispered. "Kill them."

Leo dropped his gaze and reached for his swords.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yay! Two or three more chappies to go! Yay! That means only one or two more cliffies for you!!!!!!

Hehe....

R&R ............


	8. Act of treason, act of vengence

**Disclaimer: **See other chapters. Ha.

Hello! Just thought that you guys need a warning:

**Warning**: Umm...I think that this will be a sad chapter...or maybe a bit out of character one for Leo, but you guys will understand why later.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leo drew his swords. His face showed no emotion as he looked at his brothers. Suddenly, he jumped at them, his swords aiming at the turtles' heads.

Raph, Don, Splinter, and Mikey all scattered. Leo landed onto the ground crouched, his swords driven through the floorboards.

Everyone stared in surprise.

The Shredder laughed. "Do you like the new feature we _gave_ to your brother? It makes him twice as fast and trice as strong."

Don gulped. "Guys...we have to figure something out and fast..." He was cut of by Leo yanking his swords out of the floorboards and rushing with amazing speed at them.

Leo kicked at Mikey, and Mikey fell back hitting the wall.

Leo grinned evilly.

Raph stared. _Never_ in his whole life had he seen Leo ever look evil. But here he was, grinning evilly.

Raph shook his head. "This is so wrong..."

Mikey scoffed, rubbing his head. "You're telling me..."

Donny gulped. "Umm...guys..." He said, pointing to a charging Leo.

Once again, they scattered, but this time Leo jumped after Raph. Raph was forced to pair the blows of Leo's swords one by one. But what amazed Raph was the sheer strength that Leo was able to use. He was actually forcing him back!

Mikey jumped at Leo, to try to distract him from Raph, but the small turtle just whirled around kicking Mikey away again.

Then, he struck with one of his Katanas at Raph, catching Raph on the arm. Raph bit his lip as he felt blood trickle down his arm. Leo smirked, his eyes gleaming with hatred that was so unlike him. That unnerved Raph...after all, Leo was a little kid. And kid's were innocent, happy, carefree! They didn't hate...

And even if Leo was in his normal form, Leo could, would never look at him with such hatred...

Maybe the Shredder was right...

But Raph had been thinking too long, and he found himself sailing through the air with a bruised jaw.

Donny closed his eyes before opening them again. Brother or not, a little kid or not, Leo had to be stopped. Donny jumped at Leo, but Leo just side-stepped, before rushing at him, and butting him out of the way.

Splinter watched his sons get up again, before getting knocked down again. Leonardo was just too fast and too strong.

It hurt him to watch this.

But he still needed to understand why. Why Leonardo was doing this. Leonardo wasn't the kind of being who would just turn on his family or friends. No matter what they did to him.

Suddenly, Splinter thought he saw something on Leo's neck.

Leo was just raising his sword to finish his younger (err...younger eldest) brother off, when Splinter jumped infront, blocking the Katana with his staff.

Leo gritted his teeth, then, he heard the Shredder tell him to finish off the Rat. Leo swung his other Katana, but Splinter caught it in between his two fingers and held it fast, before flipping his staff over, causing Leo to drop his Katana. Then, Splinter used his staff to hit Leo's hand that still held the other katana, causing Leo to drop it. This all happened in a few seconds.

Leo smiled. Grinned evilly would be more accurate. He had been expecting this. He jumped back, before jumping over the Rat, and then flipping back over him again. Then, while the Rat was still distracted, Leo kicked him in the chest, causing him to crash to the ground.

In one swift movement, Leo scooped one of his Katanas off the ground and kicked Splinter's staff away from him. Then Leo raised the katana over his head. "Die." He whispered, hatred gleaming in his eyes. The katana began to descend...

Suddenly, a Sai blocked his sword. Leo snapped his head to look up at the intruder.

Raph was blocking his sword.

"I have no clue what the shell's goin' on Leo, but I can't let you kill Master Splinter..."

Leo suddenly giggled. It was a hallow, evil laughter. "Yes you can." He said venomously, pushing down on the sai harder with each word. "Just step aside and don't look. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." He whispered the last part with such malice, that Raph almost backed away in his surprise. Almost.

Leo's eyes flashed dangerously. "Fool." He growled, before pushing down onto the sai with his katana so hard that the sai cracked and broke.

Raph gasped as he backed away from Leo. Leo smirked, before rushing at Raph. Raph looked around in panic for anything that may help him, but he saw nothing. Leo raised his sword...

But Donny hit Leo in his ribs before he could deliver the final blow. Leo rolled away, but quickly jumped up. His eyes showed malice.

Splinter stood slowly, before leaning onto his staff that he had just retrieved. He watched his sons, all three of them, fighting against a small little turtle. Splinter frowned. His sons were fighting against each other. This was not right.

Suddenly, his eyes caught the look on the Shredder's face. It was gleaming of triumph, but also of a secret. Splinter suddenly understood.

Splinter smiled grimly. Maybe there was still hope...

He rushed at Leo, yelling at his sons to help him capture the turtle. They looked confused, but nevertheless obeyed.

But Leo kept eluding them. He jumped from left to right, seemingly enjoying this.

Mikey then, accidentally tripped over a small piece of debris, and the small rock went flying before hitting Leo's neck. Or at least, where Leo's neck was supposed to be.

But as soon as the rock hit where Leo's neck was, there was a blue flash (electricity) that surrounded Leo's neck for a second, before a thick metal collar appeared from nowhere around Leo's neck.

Donny suddenly understood. The utroms had told him of a new kind of weapon that their enemies could be developing.

"Mind-controllers..." Donny whispered in surprise, watching Leo wince in pain as he touched the collar. Donny understood now. He turned to the Shredder.

"You're controlling him."

The Shredder threw back his head and laughed. "So you figured out my plan. Yes. I am controlling is mind."

Raph shook his head in disbelief. He heard Mikey asking "why?"

The Shredder laughed again. "Why? Because he's got potential. Elder brothers are so loyal to others, don't you know?"

Raph, with a jolt, realized that this was true.

The Shredder continued. "Elder brothers can make horrid enemies. But also valuable allies. _Very_ valuable allies. But they can be stubborn, like your brother." The shredder laughed at their stricken faces.

"My spies knew that you fought a lot." He turned to Raph. "Especially you. So we just waited until another fight would have you run off. Then it was only a matter of time before we attacked. We knew that he would find you and protect you at any cost. Elder brothers are so damn predictable."

Raph felt sick. His brothers shot him scarred but pitying looks. He had been used as bait.

The Shredder's eyes flashed with glee as he knew that Raph realized what had happened. "Yes." He whispered maliciously. "You were the bait all along, and you played right into our hands...so I think a _proper _thankyou should be given." He whispered mockingly, bowing with mockingly as well.

Raph felt his blood boil. And he knew that the others were angry as well.

Splinter spoke up now, trying to keep his voice calm. "Why did you not just kidnap him instead of this ridiculous plan?"

The shredder laughed. "Fool. Because his mind would have resisted to me. If I can't achieve my goal when the enemy is in normal form, I think we should just start over...the minds so feeble then...wouldn't you agree, Leonardo?"

Everyone looked at Leo, who bowed and whispered, "yes master." To the shredder. The shredder laughed.

Raph gritted his teeth. He clutched his sai. "You just forgot one thing..." He whispered, looking at the Shredder. "you forgot how angry I can be."

And Raph rushed at the shredder, with his sai drawn.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yay! Two or three more chappies to go! Yay! That means only one or two more cliffies for you!!!!!!

Hehe....

R&R ............


	9. And to remember

**Disclaimer: **See other chapters. Ha.

Hello! Just thought that you guys need a warning:

**Warning**: Umm...I think that this will be a sad chapter...or maybe a bit out of character one for Leo, but you guys will understand why later.

Yay!!! I decided to update!!!!!!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raph rushed at the shredder with everything he had. But the Shredder's Elite Guard jumped in front of him, and drew their weapons. Raph growled and raised his sai.

But there was a whoosh behind him and Leo jumped out in front of him, with his Katanas put away, but his arms outstretched as if to stop him.

Raph screeched to a halt and jumped backwards, away from them. He couldn't hurt Leo, no matter how angry he felt. He gritted his teeth.

The Shredder laughed. He walked past his Elite Guards and stopped right behind Leo. He put one hand onto Leo's shoulder, holding him in place, while using his other hand with the claws on it, which he placed onto the small turtle's neck (above the collar).

Raph made a threatening move, but the Shredder just drew his claws back gently, scratching Leo's neck. It began to bleed.

Leo didn't do anything, only stare at them. The Shredder laughed. "What is it, turtle? Too scared that you'll harm you're brother?"

Raph gritted his teeth. "I ain't scared of nothing!!!"

The Shredder raised his head. "Really? And yet you refuse to harm me when your brother is shielding me." He paused before chuckling again. "And yet often you wish that your brother would 'leave you alone'. Or that he would just 'disappear'."

Raph paled.

The Shredder looked evilly at him. "Oh, yes. My spies are everywhere." He whispered.

Raph gripped his Sai tighter. Mikey suddenly spoke up. "But we all wish that sometimes. I know it's bad and all, but it's human. It's human to be angry and say things you don't mean."

The Shredder smirked. "Is it?" He whispered before sighing. "Did you know that your brother resisted me? Even as a child, helpless and alone, he fought."

The claws on Leo's neck dug deeper.

"But...is it against _me_ he fought? Or against a belief that _you_ placed in him?"

Donny frowned. "What are you saying?"

Splinter bit his lip. He didn't like where this was going. 'open your ears, but not your mind' he reminded himself.

The Shredder chuckled, his eyes had a wicked glint in them. "You say that anger is a human reaction. You do it freely, but does your brother?"

Mikey cocked his head. "Whatdya mean? Leo gets angry with us all the time!"

The Shredder smirked. "Really? Or is the anger not his own?"

Raph shook his head. His head was spinning. "Wha? Of course his anger's his own! We sneak off, we do dangerous things, stupid things. He always gets angry because of our actions!"

That was when it hit them. _Their actions._

Leo was never angry _at them. _ He was angry at _their actions._ Leo never really said that he was angry _at them._ He always said how stupid _action_ they had done.

While they always said how angry they were _of him._ Not of _his_ actions. But of _him._

The Shredder nodded as he realized that they knew what he meant. "So is he really the blame for carrying out his anger? You say anger is human. But then what is your brother? Is he a traitor for finally carrying out his anger? Or is he understandable for it?"

Donny shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Maybe the Shredder was right. Maybe he was controlling Leo, but the anger was really Leo's...

Splinter felt his fur bristle in anger. He had let this go too far. "Enough." He hissed, pointing at the Shredder. "This has gone **far** enough. Enough lies. You are no true warrior. You twist the minds of your enemies, pick on those smaller and more innocent than you, turn them against his brothers, and all the while create rifts between them. You reside in trickery and deceit to get what you want. You are no warrior!"

The Shredder laughed. "Are you sure, Rat? Or are you blind?"

"I am not the one blind! I see past your trickery! I see what you wish! You are not only controlling a _child_, but also using him to destroy your enemies! You are blind to believe that I shall allow that to happen!"

The Shredder's eyes flashed angrily. "But you have allowed it to happen."

Splinter's eyes flashed as well. "No. I have merely been observing the situation. And now I know what I must do."

All the while, the three turtles were silently listening, and feeling that their confusion was slowly fading. After all, once you think about it, Leo had been angry at what they did, but he would never keep a grudge. Just like them. They couldn't keep a grudge on Leo or each other. They were brothers. And brothers stick to the end...no matter what.

The Shredder's eyes flashed dangerously as he realized his plan wasn't working. "Have it your way." He whispered before lifting his hand away from Leo's neck. "Let's see how you deal with this. Foot Elite! Attack!!!!"

The Elite immediately jumped at the turtles and Splinter. Leo looked up at the Shredder.

"Finish them." The Shredder hissed venomously. Leo nodded and drew his swords before jumping at them.

_&&&&&&_

"Great!" Raph said, as he twirled his one Sai. "Now what?"

Splinter just calmly leaned onto his staff. "Raphael. Michaelangelo. I require a diversion."

Raph and Mikey nodded. "We're on it."

"Donatello, you and I will deal with Leonardo."

Don looked at Splinter. "How?"

Splinter looked at him. "Capture him, and get the collar off of him."

Don nodded.

Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey were busy with the Elite. They were driving them back, away from Don and Splinter. But not so far as to make it seem obvious to what they were doing.

Leo meanwhile, was being distracted by Splinter and Don. Whenever Leo tried to attack them, they would jump away, but then one would turn back and distract him, while the other tried to catch him.

Finally, after what seemed like the fifth time, Splinter finally caught Leo. He pushed the small turtle down onto the ground and held him in place while Don kneeled next to him.

"I'll have to cut the wires for it to come off. Could you hold him, Sensei?"

Splinter nodded. "Hurry my son."

Don nodded and quickly opened a small hatch on the collar. Inside, there were multiple wires. Don quickly took a small knife that he always carried around with him, and cut all the wires.

The collar shone red for a second, before the collar cracked and fell off, hitting the ground with a clang!

Leo stilled. His eyes closed.

Raph and Mikey jumped quickly next to them. "Is he okay?" Mikey asked worriedly, looking down at Leo.

Before Splinter or Don could answer, Leo's eyes fluttered open and he looked confusedly around.

Everyone sighed in relief as Leo smiled when he saw them. It wasn't an evil grin.

"Raphy!!!" Leo cried before launching himself at Raph and hugging his leg. Raph staggered back in surprise, before letting himself grin. "Hey, kiddo. I missed ya." Leo looked up at him and grinned happily.

Mikey frowned. "Hey! How come he's allowed to call ya 'Raphy' and I'm not???"

Raph growled at him. "Because this is special, idiot."

Mikey huffed. "But that's not fair!"

Don laughed in relief, while Splinter smiled.

Suddenly they heard clapping behind them. Everyone whirled around to look at the Shredder.

"So you managed to get your brother back. Congratulations. Too bad you must die now."

He growled, before snapping his finger.

Hun, the Elite, and about a hundred Foot soldiers appeared behind him.

Mikey gulped.

Leo hissed and launched himself at the Elite, completely forgetting that he was only a kid.

Raph quickly whirled and grabbed him. "Ooh no ya don't." He growled at Leo. "Ya been in enough trouble for one day."

Leo grinned sheepishly, looking up at Raph innocently. Raph, despite himself, had to grin.

Splinter twirled his staff. "Raphael, get Leonardo out of here."

Raph nodded, before putting Leo down onto the ground. Leo immediately sank down onto four feet. "Follow me and stay outta trouble." Raph growled as the Foot attacked.

Leo nodded before following Raph as he began to make his way through the Foot.

The Shredder frowned before jumping in front of Raph as he neared the door outside. "You are going nowhere."

Raph growled as he twirled both his Sais. He managed to steal one from a foot soldier. "Ha. I'd like to see ya try."

The Shredder smirked. He blocked both Sais with his claws, before punching Raph.

Raph yelped in surprise as he crashed into a wall. The Shredder smirked as he stopped in front of him and raised his claws, letting them descend.

Leo's eyes flashed. _Ooh, no._ He thought angrily, letting his emotions tap into his subconscious mind, _You. **Will**. **Not**._

Leo jumped at the Shredder, clinging onto and biting at the arm with the claws. The Shredder's eyes flashed in anger. "Fool. You cannot harm me!" He hissed, before shaking the turtle off, so that he fell onto the ground hard. Then, the Shredder quickly slashed him across the face with his claws. Leo fell to the ground and slightly slid away. His face began to bleed heavily.

Raph's eyes narrowed and he saw red. He gripped both Sais so hard that he was slightly surprised that they did not break. He jumped up and while the Shredder was still distracted, Raph hit him.

"**_That_ **was the **_stupidest_** thing you could do. No one, **_NO ONE_**, hurts my brothers!!!"

Raph growled as he raised his sais and ran at the Shredder. The Shredder blocked, but Raph forced him back again and again.

The others, meanwhile, cleared the way to the door. "Come on Raph!" Mikey yelled.

Raph jumped away from the Shredder, and looked to where Leo had fell. Splinter was there, holding Leo and heading towards the exit.

Raph nodded and ran after them.

_&&&&&&_

They had managed to get to the Utroms place without further hassle. There, the Utroms managed to heal Leo's wounds and administer the antidote without trouble.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Stay in tune for the epilogue!

R&R ............


	10. Back to normal Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **See other chapters. Ha.

Yes!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leo groaned as he woke up. He looked around, suddenly confused. Everything was so small!!!!

He looked down at himself and grinned. He wasn't a kid anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mikey poked his head in. He grinned and he disappeared again. Leo heard him shouting that he was awake.

After two seconds, the door opened and an out of breath Raph appeared. He looked at Leo and grinned. "You're awake!"

Leo grinned as well. "Yep."

Raph looked suddenly apologetic. "Look Leo, umm...about what happened..."

But Leo held up his hand and shook his head. "Raph, I know you think it's your fault..."

"But it is my fault!!! I was stupid enough to fall for the trap!!!" Raph interrupted.

Leo shook his head and laughed. "No. We were just doing what we normally do. We had a fight, and you ran off. I came after you with Don and Mikey. We fought the Foot. But we had no idea that that was a trap. I mean, how could we? We were just doing what we are used to doing!"

Raph thought for a second before smiling. "I guess you're right..."

Leo grinned. "I know I'm right."

Raph grinned. "I'm glad you're back to normal bro."

Suddenly, Don's head poked in. "You guys done with the talking? Or are you still going on?"

Raph growled angrily, while Leo laughed and shook his head. "We're done Donny."

Mikey, who was standing behind Don, whooped and ran in and hugged Leo. "YAY!!!! You were cute when you were little, but I think I like you better being eldest."

Leo laughed. "Thanks Mikey."

Don nodded as he came in as well.

Splinter and the others soon followed, greeting Leo happily, all seemingly glad that he was back to normal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Woohoo!!!!!!! WE'RE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R ............


End file.
